Snow White
by Heilig-San
Summary: "Yeah, I just remembered why I refused to marry you. Wasn't going to be in a threesome with your ego" she said making him laugh. Fem!Harry.


_**I'm not a native speaker and this is the first story I publish in english. Please excuse the mistakes that might have slipped through.**_

 _ **I want to stress out the fact that I am merely borrowing the characters from VD. If they are out of character, I didn't do it on purpose, I'm just expressing my creativity through them.**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters used in this story.**_

* * *

1.

Curly dark hair were slowly moving to the rhythm of the wind, blood red lips exhaled a long breath and a snow pale hand came onto the door in a light knock. There was no need to be louder than that with the type of inhabitants living in the building. Short seconds later, the door was jerked open and startled green eyes were looking at her.

"Hello baby Salvatore" she said in a smile.

"Who is it?" asked a voice in the background.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you" the previously nicknamed "baby Salvatore" answered before stepping aside and letting his visitor pass through the door.

"Now now broody, no need to be…sassy…"the voice trailed out when its owner came into view.

"Older Salvatore" saluted the visitor.

"Well fuck me"

"Not in front of the kid, dear" she answered with a wink. She just had the time to let her bag down before finding herself in the arms of a tall, dark and handsome Italian vampire. Damon twirled around with her in his arms while she was laughing like a little girl on her favorite ride.

"Well at least I can say that you are happy to see me" she remarked, a smile still on her lips.

Damon set her down first then threw an arm around her shoulder, guiding her to the kitchen. He let her sit on the counter and started to make a hot cocoa for her. He pulled the milk from the fridge, the cocoa from a cupboard and some essence of vanilla from another drawer. He put everything in a mixer, let it mix for a few seconds, transferred it all in the biggest mug he could find and set it in the microwave for a grand total of three minutes. He then turned to his visitor who was just observing all of his preparations.

"So watcha doing here, sweetheart?" he asked.

"What? Are you not happy to have me around? Careful Damon, honey, I might feel hurt!" she teased, her ever present smile on her face.

"Well it has been some decades since we last saw each other" he pointed out.

"Last time we saw each other you swore you would never set a foot in this, and I quote, ' _dreadfully boring town that is a threat to my intellect_ '. Imagine my surprise when I learned where to find you!" she replied.

"And how did you find me?"

"I followed the bodies" she deadpanned making him wince.

"Not my brightest moments, I admit, but in my defense…" he stopped talking when he noticed the " _really?"_ look she was giving him. "Shutting up" he said at the same time the microwave stopped. He scooped the mug and added some whipped cream on the top before giving it to her. She thanked him with the brightest smile then took a sip. She moaned in pleasure, enjoying the taste of the hot beverage.

"You always knew the right way to do me" she whispered in bliss.

"I've had decades to perfect my technique when it comes to you" he joked.

"Why aren't we married again?"

"I asked. You refused" he told her simply.

"Might have to reconsider that" she said making him snort.

He kept silent after that, letting her enjoy her cocoa. She looked good, very good even. Her bright green eyes were twinkling and a bit of red had spread on her cheeks. Her hair was way longer than the last time he saw her and that was quite normal since said last time was twenty three years ago, when she just left without saying a word. It was the fact that he knew her well that had stopped him from launching a search party. He blinked, leaving his thoughts behind and realized that she had finished drinking and was observing him too.

"Looking good Salvatore, not having that forever tortured look in your eyes is doing wonders to your aura" she commented

"I think you are confusing me with my broody little brother" he corrected her.

"Baby Salvatore special brand of broody can't be confused with another's" she snorted. "By the way, where is he?" she asked, just realizing that she hadn't seen him since he opened the door of the boarding house.

"His bedroom" Damon answered after listening for any noise that could help to pinpoint where his brother was.

His friend just rolled her pretty eyes.

"So where do I stay?" she asked, changing subjects.

"My bedroom of course, there is enough space for the two of us"

"You sure you can handle me, hot stuff?" she teased.

" _Plea-se_ , the question should be: do _you_ think you can keep your hands off that body? Not that I would blame you if you couldn't, I'm too sexy for you" he said with flair before leading her out of the kitchen.

"Yeah, I just remembered why I refused to marry you. Wasn't going to be in a threesome with your ego" she said making him laugh.

* * *

They had been in his bedroom for hours now, catching up on things, snuggled under the covers in his bed like children in a fort made of sheets and pillows.

"It's nice having you here. I didn't realize how much I missed you" Damon said after a moment of silence.

"Sorry I've been MIA for the past few years" she apologized.

"I wouldn't say that twenty three years is a few…" he noted making her grimace.

"Yeah I know. I needed some time and then stuff kept happening and I was just glad to go with the flow. I took the coward way out"

"No judging from me, I'm a master at being a coward" he commented.

Another moment of silence followed for some minutes.

"Damon?"

"Hm?"

"I'm hungry" she said in a tiny voice.

"Well let's feed you then. I will cook for you" he said, getting off the bed.

"Piggy back ride?"

"How old are you again?"

She simply pouted, turning up the puppy dog eyes.

"It's only because it's your first day back" he said rolling his eyes and slightly squatting. She got up on the bed and jumped on his back, crossing her legs around his hips and her arms around his neck.

"Keep telling yourself that" she said, pecking his cheek.

Damon just glanced at her before running out of the room and in the stairs at vampire speed, making her shriek. He started laughing, still running, not really paying attention to his surroundings before he came to a halt at the bottom of the stairs when he realized that the house was fuller that a few hours before.

"I'm going to be sick" his passenger murmured, making him let her down before stepping back quickly.

"Not on my Armani shirt, Shorty"

"It would be your own fault anyway…ugh you're lucky that I haven't eaten anything today" she said annoyed.

"What? Why?!" he exclaimed forgetting all about their audience. "You idiot not dead person" he said in frustration, taking her by the arm and going into the kitchen.

* * *

"What the hell just happened?!"

"Who the hell was that?!"

The questions fused from Caroline and Jeremy, making every one turn to the only person present that could shine some light to the current mystery. Stefan just sighed, looking at the ceiling as if he was sending a silent prayer to whatever god or goddess was on duty at the moment.

"Why don't you let her introduce herself after Damon finishes stuffing her to his satisfaction?" he simply said.

"Dude, that could totally be taken the wrong way" Tyler commented.

"I really didn't need that image in my head" murmured Caroline. They all settled back down to do whatever it is they were doing before the strange apparition.

Half an hour later they were joined by the Damon who was still holding the green eyed brunette by one hand and a bowl of fruit in the other. He sat down on a couch, tugging her on his lap before placing the bowl in front of her. The girl just rolled her eyes before making herself comfortable and started eating. She had barely started biting on a very juicy piece of watermelon when she realized that five pair of eyes were staring at her. She slowly put her fruit down, licking her lower lip in the process.

"Hello?" she said, unsure of what she was supposed to do.

"Stop staring, it's rude" remarked Damon, glaring at them.

The girl was now looking at them attentively, one by one.

"A vampire, a werewolf and a witch come into a bar…this sounds like the beginning of a very bad joke" she simply stated. "What is it? Scooby Doo meets Supernatural? You could at least have a version of Jensen Ackles, a girl needs some eye candy." She commented.

Everyone tensed when she started speaking and Caroline let out a startled laugh by the end of her commentary.

"Who _are_ you?" she asked still incredulous.

"Apologies. I'm Harry" she responded with a little hand wave.

"Harry?" the pretty black girl asked.

"Short for Hannah Rose" she said smiling. "Nice to meet you all even though I wasn't expecting so many people here. Which begs the question, since when do you have friends, baby Salvatore?" she asked, her voice getting slightly higher while she was looking at Stefan who just sighed again making the other persons present laugh.

"Harry this is Caroline, Bonnie, Jeremy and Tyler" he introduced them to her, not answering her question.

"I like you already" piped the blond girl Stefan had introduced as Caroline.

"Thank you" Harry beamed turning back to her bowl of fruits ignoring anyone else.

"Don't mind her, food is to her what the color black is to Damon" said Stefan. "She'll be back with us when she's done eating".

The other blinked or shrugged before going back to what they were doing before: homework. They kept working in relative silence until they all heard the entry door open and a few second later Elena entered the place. Harry raised her head at the same moment and tensed looking at the new comer. Damon sensing the change became more alert, his reaction mirrored by his brother while the others were confused looking at all of them.

"Is there a reason why Petrova is right in front of me and everyone is acting like that's perfectly normal?" Harry asked in a quiet voice.

Caroline, Bonnie, Jeremy and Tyler tensed too, ready to jump into action to defend Elena if the situation called for it. Elena, who had stopped walking when she saw the unknown girl, paled when she heard her comment. Stefan slowly rose from his seat and crossed the room to stand next to his girlfriend. Damon put his hands around Harry's hips, holding her on his lap.

"It's not Katherine" Stefan begun.

"I don't know, from where I stand I don't see much difference" Harry said, her voice still quiet. Later Caroline would swear that the room felt colder.

"This is Elena" Stefan continued. "She's my girlfriend".

"Really, Stefan? Really?!" she asked incredulous "What the fuck is wrong with you people? I leave you two alone for a _some time_ and you find the way to get involved with the carbon copy of that crazy bitch? Don't tell me that this is a coincidence! Gods above is that the reason why the supernatural world has been so abuzz lately?" she ranted.

Stefan winced slightly but didn't move from his place, only taking Elena's hand in his. The rest of the group stood up and moved to form a protective wall surrounding the dead pale brown haired girl who still had to say a word. Harry sighed, massaging the spot between her eyes.

"That's so not what I expected coming here" Harry complained."You said Mystic Falls was a boring town, Damon, I _wanted_ boring, I _needed_ boring after the craziness of New Orleans".

"Sorry?" Damon said, a smirk on his face.

"So…can we all sit down now or should we prepare for civil war?" Tyler asked.

"You people can sit down" she said getting up. "I, on the other hand, will go drink myself to sleep. With a bit of luck all of it will just turn out to be a terrible nightmare" she murmured, disappearing on the stairs.

"I will go make sure she doesn't poison herself" Damon said, getting up and following her.

The rest of the group looked at each other before slowly setting down, Elena with them.

"Can someone explain to me what just happened?" Elena finally asked, still a bit pale.

"Ask your boyfriend" Bonnie and Caroline both answered.

Elena turned her eyes on said boyfriend who sighed again.

"It's Harry, a friend of Damon and I" he begun. "We've known each other for decades…"

"Wait _decades_?!" Jeremy cut him. "She looks eighteen!"

"…we met her a few years after we turned. She was living in the north of France at the time and I was trying to reduce the damages that Damon was doing in the city when she found us. She was pissed off at the body trail and the mess we were making of her city. Damon tried to attack her and well, let's say that what happened afterwards is something that my brother and I both agreed to never talk about" he grimaced.

"You got your ass kicked" Jeremy stated, a wicked grin on his lips.

"If she met you after the whole Katherine debacle, why was she so pissed when she saw Elena?" Bonnie questioned.

"We were not the first people Katherine played with. Let's say that she already had a bone to pick with her by the time we met her. Damon and I were a mess. If it wasn't for Harry, I really don't know how worse we would have turned out…"he trailed off. "I'm sorry for her reaction to you Elena, she showed up this morning and then she was holed up with Damon in his room all afternoon. I thought he told her about you but apparently not" he sighed again.

"She's not a vampire. How come she's still alive if you met her in 19th century?" Bonnie wondered.

"No she's not a vampire. I can't talk about it, you'll have to ask her. It's not my story to tell, sorry"

"But everything will be alright, right?" asked Elena, unsure about the whole situation.

"Yes don't worry; she just needs to digest the whole thing. Like Damon and I had to" he smiled at her, tugging on her hair.

"Alright" Elena smiled back, throwing a glance at the stairs.

* * *

Harry was pacing back and forth in Damon's room, crossing and uncrossing her arms over and over again, stopping sometime then resuming her activities, muttering under her breath from time to time.

"You and your brother are a bunch of idiots. I always thought he was the more level headed between the two of you and what do I see? You getting entangled with a mess that should've been left alone" she stated.

"It's not like we asked for it to happen!"

"You could've left"

"Stefan was ignoring me"

"You could have dragged him by the hair if needed, and out of here. You and I both know you're stronger than him" she pointed.

"I was bored"

"No you were not. Were you still looking for Petrova?" she asked

"I'd rather not talk about that" he avoided

"You know what I will do to her if we cross paths right?"

"I won't stop you from doing whatever it is that you need to" he said firmly.

"As if you could even if you wanted to" she mocked with a small smile on her face.

"I thought we agreed to never talk about that again?" he groaned, hiding his face behind his hands.

"I never agreed to anything, you decided it was too embarrassing and should be forgotten" she teased while going towards the bathroom to have a shower and brush her teeth.

When she came out later in an oversized shirt, Damon was already undressed and lying on the bed. She didn't even try to hide that she was checking him out, and why would she? He was hot.

"It's all yours for tonight" he said with a grin.

"Just tonight?" she pouted, "I'm quite greedy you know".

"Well," he started while opening his arms "what are you waiting for?"

She jumped on the bed and crawled to his side, nuzzling her nose on his neck.

"You smell like me" he remarked.

"I didn't bring much toiletry with me. Shall we go shopping tomorrow?"

"As long as you don't complain after an hour, then it would be my pleasure"

"Going on a shopping trip with you is an adventure, Damon. You love spending money" she admonished weakly.

"What's the point of having money then, if I don't spend it?" he wondered. "Sleep, contrary to me, you need it".

She hummed and let his breathing drive her to dreamland.

* * *

 _ **There, first chapter !**_

 _ **What do you think ? I don't know yet how many chapters this story will contain but certainly not more than 10. I get easily bored with my own stories so I tend to not make them too long before I lose all inspiration.**_

 _ **Have a nice day !**_


End file.
